


That Didn't Stop You Before

by BlueMasquerade



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMasquerade/pseuds/BlueMasquerade
Summary: “I think we need to just run in and take those evil werebunnies out,” Stiles said.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	That Didn't Stop You Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober 2020. 
> 
> Prompt #4: "That didn't stop you before"
> 
> The prompts are from https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20.

“I think we need to just run in and take those evil werebunnies out,” Stiles said, gesturing towards the creatures milling around in front of the dead oak tree. They were devouring something; Stiles thought it was a deer but he didn’t really want to look that closely. He and Derek were crouched above the ravine, looking down. Stiles was using binoculars to see them.

“They’re not werebunnies, Stiles.” Derek rolled his eyes and scowled in exasperation. “There’s no such thing as a werebunny.”

“So you say, but I’m not so sure.”

“They’re wolpertingers, not werebunnies.”

“They’re weird is what they are.” They had the heads of bunnies, but little fangs stuck up from their lower jaws, and they had the bodies of squirrels, little puffy bunny tails, and wings. They had yet to see any of them fly, but Stiles wasn’t going to count on that staying the case. If flying made them harder to deal with, of course they’d be able to fly with those wings.

At least they weren’t super alert. Either that or they just didn’t care. The two of them were downwind from the nest Derek had discovered earlier.

“They’re also kind of weirdly cute, in an evil threatening way,” Stiles mused. “I mean, look at those cute little fangs. They remind me of yours. And all that nice soft fur.”

Derek gave him a look. “You think they’re cute. When they’re buried halfway in that carcass and that ‘nice soft fur’ is drenched in blood and gore.”

“Hey, I hang around with you guys. What does that say about my standards?”

Derek rolled his eyes. “They’re destructive vermin. They’ve already killed deer in the Preserve. Nothing to say they’ll stop there, and won’t swarm a jogger.”

“I know, I know. I already said we need to take them out, didn’t I? I can think they’re cute and still agree they can’t stay around.”

“Just running in doesn’t seem all that smart. We don’t have a plan.”

“That didn’t stop you before.”

Derek glared at him.

Stiles just shrugged, not backing down. “What, you think I wouldn’t figure it out? Last time you came home with your shirt all ripped to shreds. Good thing you’d changed out of that thumbhole sweater before you went for your run. I like that sweater. I’d be upset if it got ruined. The skin ripped to shreds part may have healed before you got home, but there was enough blood on the shirt to give away that it happened.”

“Then why did you say we should just run in?” Derek’s brows were all scrunched in exasperation.

“To see what you’d say. And here you are, advocating for a plan. I’m proud of you, Sourwolf.” He grinned, leaned over to brush a quick kiss over his cheek.

“You’re an idiot.”

“No, I’m not, which is why you bring me with on these things. At least after the first try.”

“So what do you suggest?”

Stiles looked through the binoculars again. “Okay, so they’re all right there, yes? You don’t smell or hear any of them that aren’t gorging on dinner?”

Derek took a moment to check, then shook his head.

“Good. So there’s, what, five of them? Do they fly?”

“Not well, but yes. Enough to launch them in the air and keep them there for a while.” Derek clenched his teeth.

Stiles could only imagine how much fun he’d had fighting them off the first time.

“Okay. So how about this… you jump in and take out as many as you can while they’re distracted, I’ll follow you with my bat and take a swing at any of them that try and fly away. Hopefully they’re slower when they’re gorging like this. If that doesn’t work, next time we’ll have to come with a weighted net to trap them.”

“That’s it? That’s your plan?”

“It’s simple, but it could work.”

“How is that different than just jumping in and attacking them?”

“It’s two of us! It’s different!”

Derek looked upwards, long-suffering.

“I’m listening if you have any other ideas. Do you think we need to call in back-up? I don’t have a net. I’d have to go buy one. Though that’s not a bad idea for standard supplies, come to think of it. Not just an ordinary net. Best to have it reinforced somehow… wire of some sort, polycarbonate strands, maybe some of each, even a bit of silver and iron. Different things are vulnerable to different—”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. Focus.” He put the binoculars away and grabbed his trusty bat, carefully getting back up to his feet.

“Let’s do this.”

Derek stood up as well. He rolled he shoulders and shifted into his Beta form, then, after nodding his ‘ready’ to Stiles, launched himself into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned before that short is difficult? This one was kind of fun. I didn't really want to write about ending the wolpertingers, though....


End file.
